


Bar Night

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Stakes & Shotguns [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Faith trade stories, laughs, and life comments over their beers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bar Night  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Teen  & Up  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Evil Dead Trilogy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Summary:** _Ash and Faith trade stories, laughs, and life comments over their beers._  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for Buffy, and post AoD for Ash.

“Yo, you didn’t!” The incredulous exclamation was filled with laughter, and backed by a huge smile formed on blood red lips as she leaned back against the bar with both elbows on the counter, beer held lightly in one hand. “No way, man, you’d still be standin’ here if you had. She’d’a dropped you dead right there!” Dark eyes danced with both mirth and disbelief, and she brought her glass up to her lips to take a swig.

“I’m tellin’ ya, I did! And you know what- she didn’t believe it either! She just kinda stood there for a moment, and stared at me. Like- like she thought she’d imagined it or something. When it hit, though, it hit. She was madder’n a wet hen!” He was grinning at the memory, his own glass mostly empty when he set it down after a long drink. It’d been a long night of shared stories and laughter, and lots and lots of beer. Between the two of them, they’d drunk enough that the bartender’d put a cab on call about ten beers ago, but neither of them looked at all sloshed. The only real evidence either of them had been drinking was a healthy looking red flush to his cheeks.

“Dude, how are you still even- how’re you _breathing_? You _accidentally_ cut her hair with a freakin’ _chainsaw_! You’ve _seen_ B’s wrath, haven’t ya?” Her laugh was deep and rasping, sultry hoarse, and it turned a few heads around the smoky room, several pairs of eyes lingering over her tight, leather clad form, but Ash just grinned a little wider and shrugged at Faith.

“When you’re as good as I am, you’re _very_ good. I let my lips to the walkin’ with some sweet, sweet kisses to hers. And I’m not talkin’ about on the mouth, either.” Eyebrows waggled, brown eyes gleamed, shoulders shrugged, and he raised his glass with a deep laugh of his own.

“Okay, TMI, buddy, _T, M, I_! I mean, it’s not like I haven’t wondered, you’re almost as sexy as me, but- you ‘n B? She’s like my sister, I _don’t_ wanna hear it!” The slayer gave an exaggerated shudder and flicked a little of the foam from her beer at him. He warded it off with his left hand, and waggled those brows once more.

“Oh come on, you know you wanna hear more about the sexual prowess of the mighty Ash. You probably lay in bed at night think’ about it, fantasizing, huh? ‘Bout what’d it’d be like to have this manly body there with ya.” He leaned back, right hand running down his body as he leered at her, and even as she laughed, it was obvious he didn’t mean it. He was too much in love with his golden girl, whether he admitted it yet or not, and they both knew it. Of course, that didn’t mean he was getting off scot free either.

“Hot _damn_ , Ash, ego much? I already toldja I wondered, but I gotta tell ya the other thing too- even wondering, I couldn’t really get into it, cause really. Who can take a guy seriously with a name like ‘Ashley?’” And there it was, an allegation he couldn’t shrug off, accompanied by a little look of mischief wrapped up in the dark slayer’s wicked grin. Ash’s jaw dropped in response. “That’s a _girl’s_ name, yo!”

“H- hey! I’ll have you know that my name is _not_ a girl’s name! It was a perfectly good name for a guy back in my time! Besides, you call me Ash anyway.” Only three people got away with calling him by his full name, and only one of them was still around- and she only used it when she was angry.

“Doesn’t change the fact of the matter, bro.” An easy grin, a shrug, and a knock back of her beer came before she continued. “This ain’t the eighties anymore. You got to get up to _speed_ , you know, get with the program- can’t keep living in the past. With B and all those minis? You’re gonna get left in the dust.”

“Not gonna happen, sister. I’m a man of the present now. Totally groovy with anything ya throw at me.”

“Hate to tell ya, bud, but anyone who says ‘groovy’ is stuck in the past,” Faith snorted in response. She swirled the last bit of her beer around in the glass for a moment, something of a silence falling between them. They’d been drinking buddies long enough that it wasn’t awkward, but an easy silence between friends. Ash took another drink in the silence, swallowing the last of the beer, and turned to look at her.

“So, what brought this on anyway? Not that I’m against to a night out at the bar, but- seems kinda sudden, huh?” He cocked an eyebrow at her in question, and when her lips pulled into a smirk, the other eyebrow joined the first.

“So,” she began, swirling her beer just a little more. “Hear you got sighted at a jewelry store yesterday.”

Ash paled. Faith grinned.

“I hear ya got a pretty big rock.”

Ash gulped. Faith pushed up off her bar stool and turned to face him.

“Just want to tell ya a little something.” Then, the smirk disappeared, and he was staring into the eyes of something deep, dark, and predatory. “You hurt my girl, B, and we’re gunna have more than words. Got it?”

“G- got it.”

“Good.” Then, she was all huge grins, and slamming her beer glass down on the counter with a laugh. “Then we’re five by five. Later, Ash.”


End file.
